Snake and Lab Rat
by Azure Zangetsu
Summary: Stein x Medusa smut. For anyone who wants it, read and review.


_A/N: Well, before you begin reading, I suppose an explanation is in order. So, here it goes. I can't find enough SteinxMedusa anywhere. I've looked and looked, but nobody seems to have written much, not even on other sites. So, after seeing them ALMOST kiss…twice, I wanted to have them go through with it. Just once, maybe Stein could lose himself and have a bit of interesting 'fun' with Medusa. Setting is at the School-Founding Party on Christmas Eve._

* * *

Stein was rather bored at the moment. Nobody seemed to want to dance with him, which wasn't surprising because he was a teacher and because he was literally held together by stitches. But, he had expected somebody to at least _talk_ to him! With a sigh, he strode over to the punch bowl and poured himself a glass of red liquid. Funny that it would remind him of blood, even though it was a very sweet drink, and blood was so very heavy and metallic. Stein downed the glass of punch and suddenly felt something crawling up his shoulder. He turned his head and found that it was Medusa trailing her hand up his shoulder.

Stein decided to humor her and play along with whatever game she had in mind for him, at least for a little while. He could stop whenever he wanted to. With a slight grin, Doctor Stein turned around and faced Medusa, who looked very appealing in her body-hugging black dress. She wore an innocent smile on her face, hands clasped together at her waist in a cute manner.

"Doctor Stein, I'm glad you didn't sit in your troll cave the _entire_ night. You actually made it to the party," she teased.

"Well, I'd have been here sooner, but you know how those lab rats are? Never want to go down easy," Stein replied. Medusa giggled softly and Stein caught the leering glance she gave him. She sighed softly and poured herself a glass of red punch. She leaned against Stein and sipped at her drink. After a moment or two, she stopped with her drink and stared into it.

"Somebody spiked the punch again," she stated.

"And you thought that would change?" asked Stein as he poured himself another glass. Medusa gulped hers down and started for the door. Stein downed his own glass immediately and grabbed the woman's wrist. He pulled her into his arms and grinned widely, forcing a red blush to his cheeks to make himself look just drunk enough.

"D-Doctor St-"

"C'mon! Let's dance," Stein suggested. Medusa didn't look at all flattered or pleased, but went with him anyway. Stein hadn't danced in well over six years, but he hadn't lost any of his skill, mind you. He swung Medusa left and right, dipped her low enough to make her worry about the lowness of her dress' neckline. Stein made sure to look drunk enough for the moment, and then slowed down. He grinned widely at Medusa and she leered back at him. It was a very short silence before she spoke.

"You really think that a silly little dance will stop me?" she questioned, eyes turning black. Her irises tinted deep yellow.

"No," Stein said with all seriousness. "but a kiss might," he sneered. Medusa leaned in.

"Care to test that theory, Frankenstein?" she asked with a leer. Her tongue turned into a little arrow as it snaked out of her mouth.

"Only if you think you're able to meet my standards." Stein closed in further and their foreheads touched. The mad doctor could feel Medusa's breath on his face, cold and unforgiving. He knew that this little game could stop any time he wanted it to. It was all a matter of choice. Either she was going to chicken out and go on with whatever she was planning, or he could get her to delay said plans for a while longer. He could stop whenever he wanted to.

Before he knew it, Stein felt Medusa's lips against his, her black vector-tongue rubbing against his. He could feel that the thing was cold, but not sharp like he had expected it to be. It was rather docile, bending against the contours of his own stitched tongue. Stein felt her hands on his and Medusa pulled. Steins hands fell to the small of her back and he leaned into their kiss. Medusa moaned softly into his mouth and Stein heard her speak softly to him in a gentle, yet demeaning tone.

"I don't think you have the guts left to take me back to one of the guest rooms," she whispered. Stein bit her tongue, which retreated back into Medusa's mouth. She mad doctor winked.

"One night in a bed says I do," he chided playfully. Medusa hooked her slender arm in Stein's strong one and she pulled him away from the party. As soon as they had rounded the corner, Stein swept her into his arms and carried her bridal style all the way down to the guest rooms. And as he kicked open one of the doors, Medusa slipped out of his arms and threw him against the wall. She stalked towards Stein and an evil grin crept upon her face. Her eyes turned black again, and her irises yellow.

"So, the lab rat thinks he can toy with a coiling snake?" Medusa sneered as she put a hand on the wall and a leg between Stein's knees Doctor Stein put his forehead against hers and chuckled.

"I have a few little tricks up my sleeve," said the doctor as he produced a scalpel from within his sleeve as a warning. Medusa pouted her bottom lip and raised his hands to her cheek, just barely touching the instrument of surgery to her pale skin.

"I bet you're just _dying_ to split me in half and explore my insides, huh?" she teased sensually, slipping his coat off with her left hand. Stein flicked the scalpel away with his wrist and leaned in for another kiss. This time, her tongue didn't change shape as it flicked out and touched his nose.

"And you expect something more?" Stein asked. Medusa nodded and Stein shrugged, putting one hand at her hip and the other at her chest. He pulled apart the hair tangled in front of her chest, letting it fall to either side of her body. With a low growl, Stein kissed Medusa, thrusting his stitched tongue against her teeth. Medusa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer together. Stein did the same as he placed both hands on her hips. Stein slid his tongue across her teeth, baying for entry into her mouth.

She granted him what he desired and Stein felt her soft and wet tongue against his own. He licked the roof of her mouth, savoring the sickly sweet taste of the spiked punch mixed with her natural taste. She let out a soft moan again and it drove a chill down Stein's spine. He shivered with pleasure. But he felt something very odd as soon as the feeling passed. It felt like something…like something was crawling down his throat. With a smirk, he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the black vector arrows running from her mouth to his. He didn't know what was so appealing about the sight of black streaks leaving her smug little smirk, but appealing it was.

"You caught me," she admitted. Stein pulled the vector arrows out of his throat, and found that she had gotten a surprisingly-long distance in. She had reached about half way down his esophagus. He had to admit, she was a very sly snake. Stein let the arrows recede back into her mouth before he threw her onto the nearby bed and pulled off his shirt. Medusa pulled the thin straps of her dress from her shoulders and grinned that evil grin of hers, curling her index finger for him to go to her.

Stein removed his boots and socks before complying. He loomed over her slim body, eying every little dip and curve there was to her form. He had to admit that she was indeed beautiful. That was part of the reason had had gone this far with her. The other was probably because she was nearly as screwed up in the head as he was. _Well, I take that back,_ thought Stein momentarily as he remembered the actual screw that was in his head. _I'm a bit worse off than she is in that case._

"I know you want me to screw you," Medusa purred into his ear. Stein's heart skipped a beat. Alright, she really was as sly as a snake. She'd caught him completely off guard with that remark. Stein regained his composure and proceeded to pull down Medusa's thin dress. He got it peeled away from her body down to her curvy hips and then she removed his glasses, depositing them on the nearby nightstand. Stein literally tore off her bra and her breasts bounced out. He chuckled.

"You've got all the right curves to be a real snake," he remarked as he groped her soft breasts. And this time, when he touched her, Medusa looked genuinely pleased. There was no insincerity to her tone when she squeaked in surprise. The woman's hands roved over Stein's muscled chest, tracing the long trails of stitches and scars that crisscrossed his torso. Stein, feeling that she was beginning to unbuckle his belt, flicked his tongue over one of her nipples and she gasped. Her hands immediately moved to his shoulders and pulled him down further.

"If you wanna get eaten by this snake, then do that again," she commanded. Stein latched his mouth onto one of her large breasts and kept his hand on the other, massaging it slowly and pinching her nipple between his fore and middle fingers in quick intervals. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, eliciting moans of pleasure and lust from her soft, pink lips.

Stein switched breasts in a flash and slipped his off hand beneath the small of her back, pulling her towards him. He felt her navel against his chest and it roused him to press harder against her. He could feel a certain tightening in his pants that he knew would need to be fixed soon, through more than a few unorthodox methods. Stein bit down lightly on her nipple and Medusa bit her finger to keep from crying out, snake tattoos on her arms and back shifting wildly.

"Enough to get me down your throat?" Stein mused playfully as he removed himself from her chest. He was a little reluctant to leave, but hell, he had a buffet in front of him. It would be a waste just to stick to one entre to whole time, right? Medusa glared at him for a moment before a vector arrow emerged from between her closed lips. She sighed.

"Fine." She pushed him off and slammed him down on his back. She threw off his belt and pulled down his pants. Medusa looked up at Stein slyly as she pressed down on the tip of his pulsating erection, only hindered by the thin barrier of his boxers. She pulled his boxers away and grinned at Stein, licking her lips.

"Well…when I said 'down your throat' it was a metaphor, but this is always good," Stein deadpanned. Medusa didn't seem to care at all as she dipped her tongue down and gave him a long, slow lick. Stein grit his teeth and Medusa dipper her tongue into the tip, a demeaning look written all over her face. And after a short stalemate, which Stein lost with utter entirety, Medusa's head sank down. Stein didn't realize it at first, but Medusa had gone down all the way to the base. He only realized this when he felt her go down three times in a row without fail. He furrowed his brow and looked down at her, finding that she wasn't just using all of her natural parts to please him. One of her vector arrows was coiled around his hard appendage, Once again, it was a bit cold, but very docile and pleasant.

Stein felt a wrenching feeling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach and he suppressed the feeling quickly. No way he was giving out after only this long. He wanted to savor and enjoy this. He had Medusa's pretty little head bobbing up and down it his lap for Christ's sake! Only an idiot would let it end right here. And he had every other step to go through as well. Maybe the snake would let him perform a few…stranger positions when they got down to it. With a grin, he let out a deep breath and a chill went up his spine. He realized it was a set of vector arrows originating from her hands at his waist.

This time, Stein didn't stop the arrows as they traveled up his shoulders and reached his neck. The arrows traced his jaw line on either side of his face and he found their touch to be rather arousing. _Nothing like the naughtiest stuff in the business to get you off_, Stein mused as one arrow found its way into his mouth, the other tingling his chin. Stein could still feel the incredible pleasure of Medusa's head bobbing in his lap. She felt so warm and wet and soft. Stein wanted to ram his hips against her face, but that might turn her away, and he most definitely didn't want that at the moment.

The arrow in his mouth wrapped gently around his tongue and massaged the pink, stitched organ. Stein closed his eyes and threw his head back. He briefly wondered how long Medusa had been doing this, or how many time she had done it. He guessed it was more than a few times, and he could care less. Now her tongue was swirling around his erection too. He could barely take it.

Stein realized that he was about to have his orgasm and arched his back, grabbing two fists of hair on Medusa's head and forcing her down upon him. And much to his surprise, instead of trying to kill him with her vector arrows, she did nothing but keep up the motion of her tongue around his throbbing arousal. Stein short his seed into her mouth and her eyes closed. She moaned and Stein could feel his eyes beginning to roll back in his head and he pumped his orgasm down her throat. When she broke away from him, she blew away the string of saliva hanging between her mouth and the head of his erection.

"I expected at least a warning, rodent. And just for that, I get to take the top," she growled, sitting up on him. Stein realized that her vector arrow was still massaging her tongue only when he tried to speak and found himself unable to do so. It was fine by him. Whatever kept her on course to the main ride. Stein found it amusing that he would be in this kind of situation. She was a snake, and he was a lab rat. Ironic, truly ironic.

Medusa put her hips just above his, hands on his stomach to hold her from him. She wrapped two more arrows around his wrists and pinned them out to either side. Stein didn't care much at all, seeing as the force she had put him down with was easily within the range the his physical strength could take care of. Medusa removed her hands from his body and their hips collided. Stein managed to bite back and moan in pleasure as he penetrated her body as far as he possibly could. Medusa threw her head back and began to grind her hips against his, panting.

"I…I can't…" she moaned. Stein reached forward and put his hands on her hips, pulling them down as he thrust his own up. Medusa cried out and sent him a lustful glare. Stein grinned again and started to pant himself. More vector arrows wrapped around his arms and his midsection. Stein was going to lose himself in this bizarre massage-fuck if he wasn't careful.

And then it happened.

Medusa reached down, and with both hands, turned the large screw bolted through his head as far as she could. Stein's entire world froze for a moment, his entire body enveloped in pleasure. He let out a loud moan and thrust his hips up, hard. He pulled on her hips like his lips depended on it and gasped for air. He hadn't had her give him a good screw in a good decade or so. He could barely take that, and another one was probably going to send him over the edge. Stein decided that it was time to begin in earnest. Enough with the easy stuff.

He pushed Medusa onto her back and put his hands on her breasts, groping and squeezing them roughly. He locking his lips against hers, forcing the vector arrows crawling into his mouth, back into hers. He thrust his tongue against the back of her throat and moaned noisily, hips bucking against hers erratically. Medusa wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and her vector arrows retreated back into her snake tattoo, which was writhing violently beneath her skin. Stein dominated the woman beneath him, forcing her back to arch as he belt over.

He tucked his knees under himself and lifted Medusa into a kneeling position, still thrusting into her body at a quickening pace. At the moment, she was trying her hardest to repel him and take back control of the situation, but she was unable to do so as Stein wrapped his arms around her back and pulled their sweaty chests together. Medusa let out a moan into Stein's lips and closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment. Stein saw that it was time to change positions.

"Here we go," he said, pulling away from Medusa to turn her around. He slammed their hips together again, forcing a cry of pleasure out of her mouth. He reached for her arms and his hands found her slender wrists. He pulled her body towards his as he smashed his hips against hers. He couldn't help but hear that she was moaning his name at an increasing volume. He pulled her up and sat down Indian-style. Medusa growled at him angrily.

"Make up your damned mind about what position your want! Or I'll really eat you, little raaaaaat!" she screamed as he pushed himself into her wet and wanting body again. After that, no coherent words left her lips for a while as he roughly groped her breasts. He played with her erect nipples as he felt himself coming close to another orgasm. Stein licked the shell of Medusa's ear and she shuddered with pleasure. He nibbled on her ear, very lightly though. He knew that ears were very sensitive after years of operating on certain sleeping persons.

"Medusa, you suddenly got so much tighter…is it that you're abou-"

"I…can't…hold…it…" she moaned between the thrust of her partner's hips, grabbing Stein's body with dozens of vector arrows. And then she lost it in an orgasmic scream. She threw her head back and grabbed Stein's hair, almost as if she were going to rip it out of his head. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs and then Stein felt himself reaching his peak.

With a final thrust, Stein climaxed, hard. He held Medusa's sweating and shivering body to his own panting one as tightly as possible, hands still clutching her large breasts, fondling her soft flesh. Stein emptied his seed into her body and she giggled softly. Stein didn't understand why until he felt her vector arrows, every one of them, spinning the screw in his head. His eyes crossed and his arousal returned ten fold. He could barely keep himself upright as colors flashed before his eyes. His ears rang. He could only feel Medusa's warm body against his own, so tantalizingly bare and pleading for him to go on. Stein's mind wandered everywhere at once and he could only feel for the woman clutched in his arms.

He didn't even care about the vector arrow that had crawled down his throat a few minutes ago. He blinked away the colors and calmed himself down after the magic arrows finished turning him back on. Stein slipped a hand up to Medusa's slender neck, fingers tracing her jaw line very gently. He arched a brow.

"Can't get a better screw than you, can I, Medusa?" Stein asked as his hips picked up their pace again.

"Not as long as this snake is wrapped around you, my little lab rat," Medusa purred into his ear. Stein turned her head to the side and dominated her mouth with his. He didn't ever want this to end. And at the moment, unlike his earlier assumptions, he didn't know if he could stop, even if he wanted to.

* * *

_A/N: Well guys, tell me what you thought about it. Good, bad, ugly? I wanna know._

_ Always Thankful – Azure Zangetsu_


End file.
